Just A Bit Tipsy
by DarkTrappedDesire
Summary: Being drunk doesn't always lead to something horrible. Especially for the North American twins. /sucky summary, sorry/ Warnings at beginning of story.


Warnings: Contains Yaoi - Boy Love. Incest/Twincest {I know America and Canada don't have the same birthday but i like twincest slightly better so FTW}. Don't like, don't read.

Pairing: AmericaXCanada - AlfredXMatthew

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After yet another meeting that nothing was accomplished in, all the Allies had decided to go to a pub and drink their asses off. Of course there were the people in the group that usually didn't drink, they simply went to watch the drunk people make a fool out of themselves and be the designated driver.

This included Alfred and his brother Matthew. Alfred would get drunk, even though it would take a hell of a long time, since he can drink almost better than Germany and Mexico put together, but it would still happen. And Matthew, being the good brother he is, would then help him on his way home and make sure he didn't get himself or anyone killed.

Today that wasn't the case. Matthew sat on one of the bar stools, before anyone else was even there and he was drinking. He didn't remember what he had ordered, but it was some pretty powerful stuff. Probably vodka..

So the quiet blonde sat there, already incredibly drunk and watched as the rest if the Allies came into their favorite bar. Usually none of them ever noticed him, but a drunk Canada isn't something you see everyday. They filed in and noticed him quickly, mostly because they wondered how Alfred was already sitting at the bar when he was in the center of the entering group.

Alfred, noticing that no one was paying attention to him ramble on about being a hero, looked in the same direction to see his brother. Matthew ordered around shot of his drink and downed it as quickly as it got to him. His twin came up to him quickly and gave him a harsh slap on the back.

"Hey-a bro! I didn't know you drank, when did that happen?",Alfred said in his usually loud voice, beaming a smile at his brother, who looked a bit confused for a minute why he was chatting with himself. Guess it was his turn to forget someone.. Then his eyes widened and he laughed slightly at himself.

"Hey Alfred! Yeah, I didn't know how great this stuff tastes. I feel as light as a ballerina.",the Canadian slurred heavily, showing his brother just how much he had drank. Alfred had his smile on still but his eyebrows furrowed a bit with worry.

"How much do you think you drank already? You sound a little.. spent.",the American replied, putting a hand on his twin's shoulder as he stood up and swayed a bit. The rest of the party that he came with seemed to have lost interest, since they were now at a table across the room, all drinking shots in a contest to see who could hold their liquor. Of course, Arthur was refusing to participate until Francis puts in a smart-alick comment about him being a lightweight when he's hammered.

Alfred decided to deal with the Brit later, since his brother needed the attention more at the moment. He's usually an airhead but he knows how to be a good brother when he's called for. Matthew tried to walk, but he quickly stumbled and Alfred caught him so he was now practically holding his twin up. "I think you've had enough Mattie.",Alfred said, trying his best to not let the man slip out of his hands.

He was strong enough to pick up and throw a Bison, but when people are drunk they get slippery! His brother shook his head quickly, then looked like he was going to throw up from the action, putting his hand over his mouth. Then it passed and Matthew looked up at his brother with a smile.

"No way! I'm perfectly fine, and I can drink way more than this.",the drunk Canadian hiccupped, trying to stand on his own before falling back into his brothers arms.

"Lets get you to the car.",Alfred advised, carrying and dragging Matthew over to the door of the pub. "Guys, I'll be back in a while!",he called off to the rest of his party before going out side and dumping his load into the passenger seat of his pick-up truck, seat-belting the drunkard in so he wouldn't fall out if his seat. Alfred quickly got in and started his truck, before pulling out and going to his own home, since it was a lot closer and he had a spare room just for his brother anyway. They would always sleep over at each other's houses; they were the best of friends, as well as twin brothers.

The ride home was a bit difficult, what with Matthew constantly turning the radio up to blast song he vaguely recognized and tried to sing along with it out of key. Also, with Matthew being the touchy-feely type of drunk, he would constantly lean over onto his brother while he was driving and mess with him, like poking him in the side and laughing at every little thing that annoyed his brother. At some point, Matthew even snuck off the twin's glasses, which almost ended horribly as they swerved on the road. Finally, they made it to Alfred's home, which was proudly waving the American flag at the front door, though he would have to take it down in case it rained during the night. Can't have Old Glory getting soaked!

Matthew refused to get out of the car until Alfred gave him a piggy-back ride, so the twin quickly turned around and crouched for his brother to get on. To his surprise, Matthew had a pretty good grip around his neck and he weighted very little, even with Alfred's immense strength he could tell that; he had expected him to be heavier from eating all those pancakes.. They went inside and Matthew almost refused to let go of his hold from Alfred's neck as he wanted to keep having a piggy-back ride, but then he felt nauseous and wanted to be put down immediately. The american kindly deposited his Canadian twin onto his couch and ran to get a trash-can but thankfully it wasn't needed.

Apparently, Matthew was a lot better at holding his liquor than most expected, even himself. He got nauseous about 5 times, but none of them did he even come close to puking out his contents. Alfred kept trying to give Matthew coffee to sober him up, but the Canadian wouldn't have it and then got a grin on his face. He got up without any assistance and stumbled over to where the stair-case was, before dramatically looking like he was going to fall over. Alfred came to his rescue, holding him up by his waist with Matthew having his hands on his chest and laying his head on his shoulder.

The American couldn't admit it, but his brother truly did look cute like this, especially with the meek face he had on now. Matthew's cheeks were flushed from drinking and he put on a cuter face as he noticed that they were close to the wall next to the stairs. Yes, his vision was blurry even with his glasses, but he knew the layout of his brother's house like he knew his own. Matthew used some strength to push his brother back, letting him get pinned onto the wall and against the Canadian's body.

"Matthew, wh-what are you doing?",Alfred said in surprise, almost feeling like jelly when the meek face of his brother pouted softly. Canada giggled softly. "Alfie, I kind of like it when you hold me like this. We should do it more often.",his twin purred to him, making him flush completely red.

"Mattie, your drunk. You don't know what your talking about!",Alfred defended, pushing his brother off gently, but the neighboring country wrapped his arms around his neck again and had his breathe trailing on Alfred's neck heavily. "I'm not drunk, I'm just a bit tipsy~ Now let's have some fun.",Matthew said into his ear, slowly and seductively licking the shell of it.

"M-M-Mattie! We shouldn't do that. Your my bro! A-And my twin at that, this is weird!",Alfred stuttered in protest, though he could actually admit that he had thought about it a couple times. After all, his brother was adorable and the completely 'uke' side of himself in most cases, always hiding his face behind that pet polar bear of his whenever Alfred teased him for something and how he would simply get all flustered when something perverted came into a conversation - though most of it wasn't directed at him.

"Oh come on Alfie, no one will have to know! Twins keep the best secrets after all~",Matthew said, trailing kisses down the larger twin's neck and licking his jugular slowly as he felt the quickening pulse underneath his tongue. "Your getting excited anyway.",Matthew giggled darkly, feeling his brother get hard from the treatment when he pressed his knee up to the American's groin.

When Matthew pressed a bit harder and rubbed it, he finally got a low moan from his embarrassed twin, making him grin like a mad-man. He decided to quit with his teasing and get what he wanted, putting Alfred's face in one hand and guiding him their lips to each other. They locked and for a moment everything went still.

Matthew tasted like pancakes and smelled like crisp mountain air, while Alfred tasted like fast-food and sugary snacks - though the Canadian didn't mind at all - and smelled slightly like gasoline. To each other, it was perfect and they wouldn't have changed a thing about the other. Slowly, Alfred licked Matthew's bottom lip, asking for entrance which Matthew playfully denied. This irritated Alfred, since he was now completely turned on with the form he was holding up, and bit down rather harshly on his brother's lip, drawing blood and making the twin gasp quietly. That was all he needed. Quickly he pushed in his tongue and explored Matthew's sweet mouth, claiming everything as his own and defiantly battling the other's tongue as well - getting an excited moan from Matthew, who had managed to wrap his legs around the American's waist.

Given the chance, Alfred switched their positions - so he pressing Matthew's frail frame into his wall with his lover gripping his hips with his thighs in reply. They kept going for each other's mouths, barely giving each other enough time to gulp down air before going in for another one. After about 5 minutes of this, Alfred eagerly wanted to take it further and squeezed his twin's ass tightly so he could carry him with ease up the stairs and into the bedroom.

~~~Le Sexy Time Skip Because I Suck at Smut~~~

The next morning Alfred woke up to find himself in his bed, underneath his blanket that depicted the American flag and his muscles felt a bit worn out. Groggily, he tried to feel around on his bed-side table for his glasses and finally found them directly on the edge, about to tip off at any second. Slipping them on, he looked down to see that he was completely naked underneath the sheets and on further investigation, an equally naked Canadian was asleep next to him - curled in on himself with a pillow in his arms and his glasses laying a few feet away from him.

Alfred finally recalled last night's actions, and surprisingly didn't feel guilt - even though he took advantage of his brother while he was completely hammered. No, he was glad that he finally got to express his feelings for his brother. He could only hope that Matthew felt the same, and wasn't disgusted with him or himself.

He studied the face of his sleeping lover and smiled when he noticed Matthew's eyes flicker in his sleep and a small groan escape him. Slowly, Matthew's eyes opened then snapped shut again. "Alfred..",he mumbled, his face contorting slightly. This worried the one next to him.

"Yeah Mattie? What's wrong?",he asked, hoping the answer wouldn't be that they were naked against each other. He got another extended groan and a slim hand rubbed at the Canadian's forehead drowsily before he responded.

"Headache..",came another mumble, this one a lot more irritated than the first one. Alfred smiled. "Oh right, you have a hang-over. I'll help ya with that.",Alfred chuckled out, surprisingly talking at a quiet volume as he got out of his bed and found his boxer's that were carelessly thrown onto the floor near the door. When he bent over to pick them up, he got a weak cat-call from behind him and looked to see his brother smiling ever-so-slightly at him from the bed where he only had one eye open to watch Alfred in the act.

The american grinned and pulled on his article of clothing before going to the bathroom and getting some Ibuprofen from the cabinet and some water for the one waiting. When he returned, he handed it to the Canadian who was sitting up in bed with his back against the head-board and looked like he wanted to go back to sleep. "Here." Matthew smiled to him softly and gulped down the medicine quickly, thanking whoever invented such things, though he didn't care to recall who at the moment.

Matthew looked up at his brother once more, his smile falling once he noticed the look on Alfred's face. "What's wrong?" Alfred scratched the back of his neck.

"So.. Your really not upset about what happened? And.. You remember.. What we did?",choked out the American. Matthew tried not to roll his eyes as he grabbed his glasses and slid them onto his nose.

"Yes, I remember what we did. No, I'm not upset. And if I can guess your next question correctly.. Yes, I would like to be with you.",the Canadian grinned up at his brother, seeing the American have blush spread across his face. Alfred leaned down and pressed his lips to his brother's head happily, looking down at him and seeing how tired he looked.

"Mattie, you should get some more rest. You'll need it for your hang-over.",he whispered helpfully, seeing Matthew pout a bit.

"Fine.. Only if you come lay with me.",Matthew said sheepishly. Alfred couldn't help but laugh. He loved seeing this side of his brother, and he liked it even more knowing that it was all his now. America laid next to Canada and wrapped his arms around him, pulling him in close so that Matthew's head was on his chest and Alfred's head was on top of Mattie's comfortably.

"Love you Mattie.."

"Love you too.. Alfie~"


End file.
